questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Magical rifts concept
The Magical Rifts concept is the conceptual explanation to the cosmology of the QFG world in Hero-U. It shares some similarities to the Force wave concept but also some key differences. They are not necessarily mutually exclusive. This appears to more or less replace the Change. Background In this concept a series of magical rifts (aka 'world gates' and 'Demon Gates' or Rift Gates) opened up on Gloriana throughout history at various times, dumping science, and other things from other worlds into the world, and changing the direction of its history. Anachronistic objects polluted the world. Whereas Force wave hit at a specific date in time, the magical rifts began at a certain time and continued into present times as well. The original rifts may have been natural, but current ones are caused unnaturally to create Chaos Gates, portals and other paths between worlds. The Chaos Gate in Sardonia is a magical barrier barring the rift between Dimensions. The Knights Luminar who built Castle Luminar years ago, submerged it in depths of the Sea Caves.HU1 Lori Cole has explained: :In the grand scheme of the universe of QfG, we are talking about a series of Parallel Universes that occasionally have rifts between them. And some worlds are more advanced technologically. There have been some crossovers from the Technology based worlds and the magic ones. Some of the Science on Gloriana comes from another world. :Gloriana is a magic rich world, and magic affects time more than science does. :History on Gloriana has been contaminated by rifts from other worlds. Books and people have crossed the world gates. That's why technology level varies. :The rifts also let some of Earth's technology bleed into the world. :In the brief time that the portal between Earth and Gloriana was open and the Famous Adventurer took advantage of it to populate his school, there were many religious crossovers. However, Earth is resistant to magic and the portal was soon closed. Wizards can't stand Earth. Mana gets sucked out of magical items and users the minute they cross to Earth. There are once-magical worlds in the multiverse where the magic was leeched away because of rifts and portals. Wizards have recently placed "Portal Magic" on the "forbidden research" list. It doesn't stop rifts from opening unnaturally, though. :Few actually people crossed the rifts. It takes powerful magic users who either have the knack or have studied rifts. These magic users tend to be the gatekeepers for who comes into the world of Gloriana. They don't really want Priests in the world. Godly magic trumps mortal magic, and who wants to support a rival system of power? :Gloriana has had Kings and Emperors, but none were stable enough to hold onto the rulership for more than a generation or two. There was no "Divine Rulership" to keep them on the throne, and a lot of others who thought they could do it better. The Roman Empire was the last great empire, and it was destroyed by the magical rifts opening up throughout the world. : ...the difference between a D&D world and the computer game world. In the computer game instance of the Gloriana world, the gods never became overly powerful because of all the magic and rifts between worlds. In the D&D gaming Instance of the world, gods were imported and grew powerful because there was free immigration between different worlds (and game mechanics). The computer Gloriana was more contaminated by technology. :The rifts opened about the time that the Roman Republic became the Roman Empire, so around the six century BCE.Lori Cole: I misspoke, now that I look at the timeline of Earth's history. The rifts opened about the time that the Roman Republic became the Roman Empire, so around the six century BCE. Note: this is confusing as Roman Empire started around 25 BCE, 600 BCE was around the time when Etruscans invaded Rome. But its possible that majority of these portals opened up between 600 BCE and 25 BCE. :That being said, clearly some religious crossed worlds. There could be Christianity. But I prefer not to offend Christians by putting limitations on what would happen. :Stingrays differ from Manta rays in that they have a barbed, poisonous tail. Mantas have fins to either side of their mouth. Mantrays have both cephalic fins that serve as jaws for catching prey and the long, barbed tail. However, when they were magically morphed by the rift, they became terrestrial, levitating, and capable of generating magical lightning through the tail. ...Electric Ray. Clearly the Mantray shares genes of this species, too. :Cheetaurs and Saurus and the Mantray are all creatures far from their origin lands. They were flung to Germania when one of the world rifts opened up. They are all on the endangered species list for those regions, but the people in Germania care more about people than preserving man-eating monsters. Funny thing that. See also *The Rise and Fall of the Knights Luminar and the Founding of Castle Luminar References Category:Cosmology (Hero-U)